


From The Start

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: One day, a boy wonders into your volleyball practice, and from that moment on a beautiful friendship blooms. You made a promise to yourself: To always support Hinata and his dream. You are his support, his rock, his best friend, and he is yours. But what will happen when you suddenly begin to develop feelings for him?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/You
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

___ was the ace of Yukigaoka Junior High's girls' volleyball team. It was practice as usual until suddenly ___ noticed someone peeking in the door. It was a short orange haired boy, she had seen him around the halls before. His name was Hinata. "Alright everyone, take five!" ___ called out. "Yes captain!" The girls responded. ___ began walking over to the gym doors.

"You can come in you know," she said. "We don't mind if you want to watch." Hinata carefully stepped into the gym. "So what brings you here?" ___ asked. Hinata fidgeted nervously. "My name is Hinata. I-I was wondering if I could practice with you." Hinata said hesitantly. "I-I love volleyball and I want to get better, but practicing by myself or with my friends from the basketball team isn't enough. There is no boys' team. Would that be alright?"

___ looked at him quizzically before giving him a smile. "Sure thing! I don't mind at all!" ___ stepped aside allowing him better enterance to the gym. "Just let me tell everyone real quick." ___ spoke up. "Hey everyone! This is Hinata. He will be practicing with us for the time being!" ___ yelled out. "Is everyone okay with that?" "No objections here," Hana called out. "I don't mind," Kiku said. "Fine with me," Yumi responded. "Alright, sounds good." ___ said.

"Everyone is okay with it, so you're welcome to join us. What position do you play?" ___ asked. "I wanna be the ace!" Hinata said cheerfully. ___ broke out into a huge smile. "Same as me then!" She said happily. "I'd love to teach you the ropes!" "Thank you so much!" Hinata said bowing. ___ smiled. "You don't have to be so formal you know," she said. "We're the same age after all." "Right, sorry!" Hinata raised his head. "How about you warm up real quick and then we can get started?" "Will do!" Hinata said going to the side of the gym. He quickly warmed up.

"Okay, are you ready?" ___ asked. "Ready!" Hinata said. "Since you wanna be the ace, you should probably focus on your spikes for now. I'll go first and then you can watch me before you try." She said. "Sounds good," Hinata said nodding. ___ walked up to the net. "Hey Yumi! Can you send me a couple of sets?" She asked. "Sure thing!" Yumi said grabbing the ball. She walked up to the net. ___ nodded and Yumi set the ball.

The ball was in the air, a high set just how ___ liked it and she jumped up, slamming the ball to the ground on the other side of the net in a line shot. Yumi grabbed another ball. "Again?" She asked. "Yes please," ___ responded. Yumi set the ball again and ___ jumped up hitting the ball once again, this time performing a cross shot. She landed on her feet and turned around to look at Hinata who stared in awe.

"Those are your two basic spikes," ___ said. "The first one was a line shot. Line shots are good for when you have a straight opening. You wanna hit a line shot straight infront of you." "And the second one?" Hinata asked. "The second one is called a cross shot. I mainly use cross shots when I'm up against blockers and see an opening on the other side of the court." "Which is better?" Hinata asked. "Well, both are good," ___ said. "Line shots are the most common, but personally I prefer cross shots. In order to be the ace you have to be able to do both really well though." She answered. "Oh I see," Hinata said.

"If I were you, I would start with practicing line shots. They are much simpler to perform and are good practice for a beginner." "Okay, I can do that." Hinata said nodding. "So are you ready to try?" ___ asked. "Ready!" Hinata said. Hinata stepped up to the net. "Hey Hinata, I would stand a bit closer to the net if I were you," ___ suggested. "Okay, thanks!" Hinata said taking a couple steps forward.

"Are you ready?" Yumi asked looking at him. "Ready." Hinata said, and Yumi set the ball into a high set. Hinata jumped up and hit the ball, slamming it to the ground. 'I can't believe he hit a high set like that!' ___ thought. 'He's pretty short, especially for a boy, but I've never seen someone jump so high! I was kinda worried that he wouldn't be able to stand up against the usual height of boy volleyball players, but with a jump like that.. He could give them a run for their money.'

"Again?" Yumi asked. "Yes please," Hinata said getting into position. Yumi sent him another high set and he once again slammed the ball to the ground. "You're pretty good at this Hinata," ___ said. "You really never played on a team before?" "No," Hinata said, "I've barely had a chance to play at all. Mostly I've just practiced with my friends from the boys' basketball team. This is the first time I've ever had a decent set." "Well you're doing great," ___ said. "Keep at it!" "Mmhmm." Hinata said nodding. Yumi set the ball once again.

Hinata and Yumi kept up this routine for awhile as ___ observed, offering advice when necessary as the rest of the girls worked on their recieves. Not long later and practice was coming to a close. "Hey Hinata, Yumi, it's getting late. We should probably stop for tonight." ___ said. Hinata sighed, wiping some sweat from his brow. "But I'm not done yet!" Hinata said. "You can work on it some more tomarrow," ___ said. "It's getting late." "You mean I'm allowed to come back tomarrow?!" Hinata asked. "So long as you're serious about volleyball, I don't mind." ___ said smiling.

"Okay everyone, it's getting late so we'll call it a wrap for today!" ___ called out. "I'll see you guys at morning practice tomarrow!" "See ya captain!" Hana said. "Later ___!" Kiku called out. "Thanks for helping Hinata practice Yumi," ___ said. "No problem!" Yumi said smiling. "I don't mind at all!" "Good work today Hinata," ___ said smiling. "You've got a lot of potential!" "You really think so?!" Hinata asked breaking out into a grin. "Yep! Totally!" ___ said. "You can go ahead and head home, I'll clean up the gym."

"Let me help you," Hinata said picking up a ball. "It's the least I can do." "If you want," ___ said shrugging. She grabbed a ball and placed it in the ball cart. Hinata walked over and placed his ball in the ball cart. "So what made you want to be a volleyball player anyways?" ___ asked him. "I was riding my bike past a tv store when I saw a volleyball game on one of the tvs. It was the nationals tournament and there was this team called Karasuno High playing. Their number ten was amazing! He was the ace and everyone called him the tiny giant. When I saw him, I thought to myself, 'I want to be just like him! The star of the court, flying through the sky as everyone watched and cheered.' That's what got me into volleyball."

"That's very admirable," ___ said smiling as she placed another ball into the ball cart before grabbing the big mop. "I started playing watching my big brother play as I was growing up. He looked so alive when he played! I'll never forget the sparkle in his eyes when he talked about volleyball. His entire face lit up, and you could tell how passionate he was about it just from looking at his face. He made me want to play so bad, and eventually I asked him to teach me, and so he did." "That's so cool!" Hinata said placing the last ball into the cart before putting the cart away.

___ had just finished mopping. "Thanks for the help today," ___ said. "Usually I do this by myself, but sometimes Yumi helps me. It's nice to have some help." She put the mop away and closed the closet doors. "Don't mention it," Hinata said smiling. "It's the least I could do after you let me play." ___ grabbed her things and started walking to the door. Hinata followed her. "Nice meeting you by the way," ___ said turning around. She held out her hand and Hinata took it, giving it a shake. "Nice meeting you too ___," Hinata said with a grin. They walked outside and ___ shut the gym doors before locking them. "I'll see you later then," ___ said as she began walking away. "Yeah, see you!" Hinata said. She gave him a tiny wave before heading home. 'This is going to be fun,' ___ thought. 'I can't wait to shape him into an ace! Who knows? Maybe we'll even become friends!'


	2. Pulling A Penguin

_I remember when I hurt my knee in a game and Hinata was right by my side to help me. He rushed onto the court and carried me to the nurses office. The nurse sent me to the hospital and that's where it all started to go down hill. I had broken my knee, and after sitting out for many games and much physical therapy I recieved the worst news I had heard in my life: ___

__I could never play volleyball again._ _

___But that didn't stop me from supporting my team. I passed the roll of team captain on to Yumi, who was in line to be the team captain next year after I graduated and I became the team manager, and Hinata was there to support me all along the way. He was my best friend, my support, my rock, and whenever I felt down he was there, and he would cheer me up every time. He continued to support me like he had since the day I met him, and I supported him in turn, and he continued to practice with the girls, getting better and better each day. ____ _

_____I remember when he threw together his ragtag team and went to play in the preliminaries. His team was.. not the best, but that didn't dampen his spirit in the slightest. I was at the game watching him play, supporting him the best I could from the sidelines, cheering until my voice was raw. He was up against a tough team.. he was up against the 'king'. Even though losing was certain, Hinata never once stopped trying his hardest. He was determined to win, despite all the odds and he never gave up all the way until the end. He wanted to stay on the court as long as possible. I know that feeling. ____ _ _ _

_______But this was all in the past, and now I am continuing to help Hinata by supporting his dream to become the next tiny giant. We were now first years at Karasuno High School. The home of Hinata's idol, the tiny giant himself. He joined the volleyball team, and it turns out that his greatest rival, the king himself would now be his teammate. While things were rocky at first, they quickly developed a bond and began a routine, until one day they discovered a brand new routine, a game changer. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________The quick attack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The way Hinata would put his complete faith in Kageyama was amazing. I don't think I could have ever done something like that, not even with Yumi. The way he jumps blindly, eyes closed as he shoots into the air, hand extended, waiting for the ball to come to him no matter what, his eyes closed.. that was trust. A trust like no other, and it was trust like that, comroderie, that lead them to the semi-finals, and earned them a ticket to nationals. Something that Hinata deserved more than anyone else. Even if I can't play, I will continue to support him in his journey to the top. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey Hinata? You ready for lunch?" ___ asked as she tapped his desk. "Yeah, one sec." He quickly stuffed his things into his bag. "It's so cool that we got assigned to the same class," ___ said. "It really would've sucked if we'd been assigned to different classrooms." ___ said as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Hinata stood up. "Weren't you supposed to be in college prep though?" ___ giggled. "Screw that! The classes are all harder in there! Besides, I like slacking off." "That and that's the only reason you're in my class. There's no way I'd make it into college prep." Hinata said as they began walking down the halls. "Why would you want to?" ___ said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The reached the steps of the boys' volleyball gym and they took a seat. ___ stretched. "Ahh, it's nice to eat outside every once and a while!" She said. Hinata pulled his lunchbox out of his bag and placed it in his lap. "It is nice, even though it is a little bit chilly," he said with a small shiver. ___ giggled. "If you're cold we can go back inside you know," she said. "I don't mind." "No, it's fine. It's not that bad. Besides, we can just pull a penguin!" "Pull a what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hinata scooted closer to ___ and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzeling his face into her neck. ___ hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, awkwardly patting his back. "Hinata.. What are you doing?" She asked awkwardly. "Pulling a penguin." He said. She could feel his breath on her neck, tickling her skin and it made her blush. "A.. penguin?" She asked. "Yeah! A penguin!" He said cheerfully. "I remember reading somewhere that penguins cuddle each other to keep warm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Since when do you read?" ___ said giggling. Hinata pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes pouting. "Hey! I can read too you know!" He said, sticking out his lower lip. ___ laughed and buried her face into his shoulder. Hinata tensed up at the action, but quickly relaxed and buried his face into her neck once again. "Your hair smells nice," he said. ___ blushed. "T-Thank you.." She stuttered. She sniffed. "You smell nice too." Hinata blushed. "T-Thanks." The two kept cuddling for awhile, enjoying each others warmth before ___ pulled away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We should probably eat our lunch now," she said shyly. "As fun as cuddling is." "Oh yeah, right." Hinata said. ___ pulled out her lunchbox and opened it. "Mmm! Pork skewers! Dad is great!" ___ cheered. "What do you have?" "Just ordinary onigiri with some sashimi." Hinata said as he picked up a rice ball. ___ picked up one of her pork skewers and held it out to Hinata. "Sharing is caring!" She said with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hinata took the pork skewer and held out a rice ball. "Sharing his caring." He repeated with a grin. ___ took the rice ball and quietly nibbled it. "Red bean paste?" She asked. "Yep!" Hinata said. "Mom makes 'em sweet!" "It's good," ___ said chewing before finishing the rice ball. "I almost want more!" "I'll give you more for the other pork skewer," Hinata said with a smirk. ___ scoffed. "Fat chance!" She said. "You know how amazing my dad's barbecue is!" "Damnnit! Well I tried.." Hinata sighed as he finished his pork skewer. "It really is amazing though." He said licking his fingers. "Well, he is the flame master after all." ___ said grinning ear to ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hinata laughed. "Your dad is such a freaking pyro," he said. "The only reason he grills is to play with the fire." ___ laughed as well. "Well, you're not wrong.." she said as she finished her pork skewer. Hinata set down his chopsticks in his empty lunchbox on his lap. "Let me.. tame the mighty flame and grill this meat to perfection, for I am the great flame master!" Hinata said in an over dramatic voice raising his hands into the air mimicking her father. ___ giggled. "You forgot the laugh." She said. "Oh, sorry. Muhahahaha!" Hinata laughed maniacally. "That better?" ___ giggled. "Perfect," she said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two placed their empty lunch boxes into their bags and ___ smoothed her skirt. She looked at her watch. "Should we head back? We still have about fifteen minutes left.." she said. Hinata wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. "Fifteen more minutes of your warmth," he whispered into her ear. She felt her face growing hot. His hot breath tickled her ear when he talked. "Yeah, but it's warm inside too.." ___ said as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Yeah, but it's not the same.." Hinata said against her skin. "I just like your warmth better."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________'s face flushed. 'Does he even realise the things he says?' She asked herself. 'This is almost too much! But there's no way Hinata thinks of me like that.. I'm just a friend to him, not a girl..' she sighed. Hinata pulled away slightly. "What's that sigh for?" He asked. "Just.. thinking." She said sighing again. He pulled away fully, his arms still around her as he looked into her eyes. "Thinking 'bout what?" He asked. "I miss volleyball.." she said sighing. Hinata pulled her close and squeezed her tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It must kill you not to play anymore.." he whispered. "It really does.." she said squeezing him back. "But hey, you wanna know what?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Even when you couldn't play anymore you were the best manager, and even now you're the best assistant manager. Even if you can't play anymore.. you supporting me is what helped me get this far. After I lost that match back in middle school.. I had doubts. I thought that maybe I wasn't cut out to play anymore, and with your help, your support, I was able to keep going, keep chasing my dream, and with your help I made it to nationals. It's all thanks to you, so don't think that just because you can't play anymore that you're useless, because I need you. And you need me too." He gave her another hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thanks Hinata. I really needed to hear that." She whispered into his ear. "You're always there for me." "And you're always there for me," he whispered back squeezing her even tighter. Just then the lunch bell rang and Hinata let go. "We should probably head back," He said. "Yeah, you're probably right." She said grabbing her bag. She slowly stood up and they began walking. "We have that big history test right after this." Hinata groaned. "Don't remind me.." he mumbled. She stopped and grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face her. "Hey, don't be like that! I helped you study, remember? Just remember what I taught you and you'll do fine!" He looked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah, you're right. You're a really great teacher after all. Your notes are so neat and nice and you use lots of cute little pictures to help me remember. I really like your cute little comic of the battle of Bonari. Seeing a cute little chibi Hijikata retreating to Aizu helped me remember." ___ laughed. "It was pretty cute." ___ mused. "I like how you made it look like he fell on his butt." Hinata said grinning. They reached their class and Hinata took his seat, ___ taking her seat in front of him. "Want to study a bit?" She asked rifling through her bag for her notebook. "Yes please," he said. She pulled out her notebook. "Let's do this!" The two began studying until the final bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright class, please take your seats. I will begin passing out the tests now. Please keep your tests face down until I say to flip them." The teacher's voice boomed. He passed out the tests. "You may now begin." ___ flipped her test and turned around, meeting Hinata's gaze. She gave him a small thumbs up and a smile before he returned the favour and she turned around. 'Time to start,' she thought. 'I really hate history.. but I have to do good for Hinata's sake.' She glanced behind her to see Hinata gazing intensely at his test before scribbling down his answer. 'Oh man! He is soo hot when he's focused!'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
